Unreciprocal
by Scarlet Hawkmoon
Summary: Los sentimientos de Saori hacia Seiya son revelados. Pero ¿son correspondidos?


Todos sonreían. Todos estaban tan contentos. Excepto yo. Mi rostro no podía reflejar más que tristeza y descontento. Quería ocultar lo que sentía en ese instante; pero me fue imposible. Shiryu, tan callado pero siempre tan observador, se percató de mi aflicción. Sonriendo amablemente se acercó a mí y me ofreció una copa con agua. Bebí un sorbo y, para mi sorpresa, me percaté de que era vino blanco. El tranquilamente dijo:

_Te ayudará a relajarte. _

Asentí tímidamente y caminé hacia un balcón que daba vista al hermoso mar japonés. Shiryu sabía que yo no bebía, sin embargo en esta ocasión era lo único que me ayudaría a soportar esa noche. Tomé otro sorbo y decidí quedarme en ese punto del lujoso recinto. Estaba atrapada en una incomoda situación. No podía irme así de repente, pues alguien me detendría. Pero lo último que quería era seguir en ese lugar.

Pasaron algunas horas. Para ese entonces, yo ya estaba de un mejor ánimo y charlé con un grupo de chicas que habían venido con mis amigos. De verdad eran bastante lindas; conversamos sobre variedad de temas animadamente hasta que una de ellas me preguntó algo que ni yo misma sabía si podría responder:

_¿Y qué piensas de su compromiso?_

Estaba pasmada. Realmente aterrada. En las 3 horas que había pasado sintiéndome fatal, jamás me cruzó por la mente que estaba potencialmente expuesta a esta clase de pregunta. Contesté sin pensar:

_- Si él es feliz, entonces yo también estaré feliz por él._

Las chicas se quedaron calladas. Notaron mi frialdad. Usualmente, sé controlar mis emociones. Pero este día simplemente no era como algún otro. Me excusé con las chicas y me dirigí a tomar mi abrigo. Estaba exhausta y necesitaba desahogarme. Era hora de irme.

Sentí una mano tocar levemente mi hombro; era Shun. En otra ocasión, yo hubiese sonreído al verlo de esa manera, se veía bastante diferente. Eran los efectos del alcohol. En un tono de voz más alto de lo usual en él me preguntó:

_¿A dónde vas¿Te marchas tan pronto?_

Puso una cara tiernamente triste. Le dije:

_Sí. Ya es un poco tarde y no estoy acostumbrada a desvelarme._

_¡Pero es muy temprano! Vamos, Saori. Quédate otra hora más._

_No puedo, Shun. De verdad estoy muy cansada._

Shun sólo negaba con la cabeza. Mientras le repetía que no quería desvelarme, se acercó Hyoga. El definitivamente era otra persona; cambió mucho desde que conoció a Eri. Se volvió más abierto y alegre de lo que cualquiera hubiese imaginado. Esta noche se veía radiante; contento por la felicidad de un buen amigo. También él me pidió que me quedara pero me negué. Nadie me lo iba a impedir. Me despedí de ellos y partí hacia la puerta. Al momento de cruzar el umbral, sentí un leve mareo. Recordé las varias copas de vino que bebí. Caminé más despacio para no perder el equilibrio pero, aún con esa precaución, resbalé. Yo ya había vislumbrado el golpe cuando unas manos ásperas pero de trato delicado, sujetaron mi talle evitando mi caída. Reconocí por experiencia a mi Salvador mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. Y pretendía mantenerlos cerrados por la eternidad para no tener que enfrentarme con sus bellos ojos. Mi intención era darle las gracias y alejarme lo más rápido posible de él. Pero no pude. No pude hacerlo. Escuché su voz y enrojecí. Lo escuché decir mi nombre y me desarmó. No pude evitar desear verlo a los ojos. Ya no deseaba huir. Abrí lentamente los ojos y lo vi mirándome seriamente. Eso no era común en él.

_Me avisaron que te ibas._ Me dijo muy secamente.

Sí_. Estoy muy cansada. _

_¿Has tomado, verdad? _

_Un poco. _

_Te llevaré a tu casa._

_No es necesario, estoy bien. _

El ignoró mis palabras y tomó mi mano. El solo roce de su tibia mano me estremeció, pero protesté molesta:

_¡Seiya¡Entiende que no necesito que me lleves!_

_No te irás sola. Yo te llevaré._ Me contestó calmado.

Rabié. No estaba en mis cabales. Me solté bruscamente de su mano y caminé deprisa hacia mi auto. Comencé a sentirme desesperada y traté de correr. Pero él me detuvo. Tomó mi mano con fuerza y me lanzó una mirada enérgica. Eso fue todo lo que necesitó hacer. Nos subimos a su auto y partimos hacia mi casa. Ahora sí estaba exhausta, solo quería llegar a mi hogar y tratar de dormir para descansar de esta pesadilla.

Venía contando los minutos que faltaban para llegar a casa, cuándo después de rato conduciendo, él me preguntó:

_¿Por qué te ibas sin despedirte?_

_Me despedí de Shun y Hyoga_. Le respondí.

_Me refería a mí._ Su voz se suavizó. _¿Por qué te ibas sin despedirte de mí?_

_Supuse que estabas muy ocupado y tardaría en encontrarte._ Le contesté fríamente.

_Hacia rato que te buscaba. Después te vi con las novias de Jabú y Nachi._

_¿Para qué me buscabas?_

No me respondió. Encendió el radio. Pasaron algunos minutos y reinició la plática.

_¿Qué harás mañana?_

_No lo sé. _

_¿Por qué bebiste?_

_¡No sé! Porque sí… Qué se yo. No tiene importancia._

_Es que tú nunca bebes._

_¡Y qué si comienzo a hacerlo¡A quién le importa! _Me enfurecí.

_¡A MI ME IMPORTA! _Explotó_. ¡ME IMPORTA!_

Paró el auto al lado de la carretera. Se bajó y se reclinó sobre la puerta. Tomó un poco de aire mientras yo permanecía dentro. Yo no supe como reaccionar. Permanecí callada. Subió al auto y me miró por un segundo. Me pidió sincero perdón por su reacción pero mis ojos estaban fijados en mi mansión, estábamos a unos kilómetros de ella.

Sonó su teléfono y contestó. Reconocí la voz de la tímida mujer al aurícular y mi ser no lo soportó. Comencé a derramar mis lágrimas calladamente tratando de pasar desapercibida, pero una profunda tristeza halló cabida en mi corazón y no pude protegerme de ella. Cuando Seiya colgó, Yo ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir escudando mi dolor, así que ni siquiera intenté guardar mi llanto. Seiya desesperado por mi reacción, aceleró y en segundos llegamos a casa. De manera nerviosa me preguntaba que me ocurría, pero yo estaba ahogada en mi llanto lastimoso. Me pedía que ya no llorara, que le dijera que necesitaba para ya no sentirme así. ¿Qué necesito? No preguntes, que no puedo responderte pensé. Abrí la puerta del auto tratando de escapar de él, y corrí. Pero nuevamente, esas copas de vino que bebí me impidieron llegar lejos y tropecé. Impotente, me quedé llorando en el sitio donde caí, cubriendo mi rostro lleno de vergüenza y dolor.

Seiya pronto me alcanzó. Me levantó con mucha sutileza y me abrazó fuertemente. Me meció entre sus poderosos brazos por largo rato, sin decir palabra. Poco a poco me fui calmando. Su cálido cosmo disipó mi sufrimiento hasta que deje de llorar. Seguimos así por otro rato más cuando él dijo:

Me parte el corazón verte así. Por favor, disculpa si hice algo que te lastimara.

Todavía teniendo mi rostro hundido en su pecho le dije:

Seiya, eres la única persona en el mundo que sé jamás me lastimaría.

Volví a romper en llanto y Seiya volvió a apretarme con fuerza. Después de algunos intentos fallidos logré contenerme. Seiya se separo de mí y comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas de mi rostro.

_Por favor, no llores más. _Me dijo.

_No creo poder hacerlo._

_¿Por qué?_

_Por que te vas. _Le contesté sin miramientos. Sin temor.

_Saori, siempre estaré disponible para ti. Lo sabes._

_Lo sé. Pero eso no es lo que deseo. _

Me acerqué a él y lo estreché suavemente. El me correspondió y cerré mis ojos, imaginando que este momento duraría toda la eternidad. Tenerlo conmigo, sentir su corazón y cosmo ardiente rodeándome, disparó mi fortaleza y cosmo al infinito. En ese momento, olvidé mis flaquezas y temores. Estaba lista. Y tuve el valor de hacerlo: confesé lo que sentía por él.

_Cuando te conocí, cuando éramos apenas unos niños, reconocí en ti la efervescencia, las ganas de ser tú mismo y seguridad de que nadie te hiciera menos. Y por eso te admiraba. Hace siete años, recuerdo cuando regresaste de Grecia. El tuyo fue el primer cosmo que pude sentir. Aunque ardía de enojo cuando te enteraste que no podrías ver a tu hermana; en el pude percibir tu esencia. Los principios de justicia y lealtad que llevas en tu corazón. En ese momento supe que serías el mejor caballero que pude haber tenido. Pero, al pasar estos últimos años, realmente te conocí, y cuando me di cuenta de tu eterna alegría y bondad, tu calidez y transparencia, supe que me había enamorado de ti._

Lloré al pronunciar las últimas palabras y nos fundimos en un abrazo desesperado, anhelante. Me sentí aliviada, ya no cargaba con ese peso tan grande. Ya estaba resignada cuando él tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. Me sonrío dulcemente, mientras lágrimas rodaban por sus morenas mejillas.

Sonreí.

_Te amo, Seiya._

Me tomo por el talle con suavidad, alejó con ternura mis cabellos del rostro y me besó. Sentí el poder del universo entero cuando sus labios se posaron sobre mi mejilla. Por fin sabía cuan suaves sus labios eran. Me abrace de su cuello y el envolvió por completo mi frágil figura mientras me acariciaba sutilmente la espalda. Era tan intensa la sensación que yo temblaba. El debió pensar que era por el frío, así que me cubrió con su abrigo. Caminé de su brazo hacia la entrada a la mansión sin hablar. Nos detuvimos en la puerta y cuando crucé de nuevo la mirada con él, mi mundo se desmoronó.

_Me honra saber tus sentimientos, pero no son recíprocos. _

_No me mientas. Porque sé que por amor no te casas._ Le dije en un intento desesperado por salvar mi orgullo.

Cabizbajo, meditó su respuesta:

_Te respeto y estoy a tu disposición como tu humilde servidor. Mi misión es protegerte y dar mi vida por la tuya. Porque eres mi Diosa. Nada más._

_Pero es que no es Athena quien te ama, soy yo¡Saori!_

¡_Entiéndelo!, son una misma persona. ¡Tú no puedes amarme y yo no puedo ser tu caballero si te veo como mujer!_ – Me dijo desesperado.

_¡Entonces no seas mi caballero¡renuncia!_ - Grité.

_¡Es mi destino ser tu caballero!_ - Exclamó perdiendo la paciencia.

_¡Es mi destino amarte!_ - Le dije con lágrimas amargas.

_Tu destino es ser Athena. Y mi destino es protegerte. _

Trató de limpiarme una lágrima pero retiré su mano de un golpe. _Entonces no estás haciendo tu trabajo. Le rompiste el corazón a Saori._

Cerré la puerta. Y en ese instante supe que si la misión de Seiya era proteger a Athena; entonces él no debía estar cerca de Saori. Porque Saori, era quién ofrecía a Athena su espiritu, cuerpo y alma para manifestarse. Y era mejor aceptar ahora que estando él cerca para servir a Athena, terminaría por destruir lentamente a la humana. Y era mejor que Athena sacrificara perder al mejor de sus caballeros por la pacifica existencia de Saori.

Nunca lo volví a ver. Pero también el comprendió que era lo mejor. Entregó su armadura al santuario y se retiró a vivir la vida común y corriente. Tal como Miho siempre quiso que la vivieran. Y tal como yo siempre desee vivirla con él. Cumplimos nuestros destinos.


End file.
